The Set Up
by BlazingSpirit1984
Summary: Just a one shot that I wrote for my sister sorry not really good with summaries.


**Days Of Our Lives**

 **Jason Masters & Mimi Lockhart**

 **Couple:** Jason Masters & Mimi Lockhart

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Days Of Our Lives or the charecters.

 **Summery:** Just a one shot that I wrote for my sister sorry not really good with summeries.

 **AN:** I hope that you all like it and thank you for reading, enjoy.

 **The Set Up**

Ring... ring... ring... ring... "Hold on, I'm coming!" Jason yelled at his phone as if it could hear him. Hurrying to his phone after being interrupted from his nice warm shower, Jason was wondering who would be calling him at twelve in the morning. _Belle? hmmm, I wonder why she's calling me?_ Jason thought while answering the phone. "Hey Belle, What's up, and why are you calling me so late?" "Sorry I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us to the lake for a bbq tomorrow?" Replied Belle. "Sure, what time and you need me to bring anything?" He asked. "Drinks would be great thanks." "Some water and sodas maybe, whatever you decide and we will get there at noon and start cooking the burgers at one." She replied. "Ok sounds great, meet you guys there tomorrow, bye." Said Jason. "Bye." Said Belle hanging up the phone. After getting off the phone with belle jason rembered that he was still naked and started looking for something to put on. _Soooo, where in the heck are my boxers at? Here they are._ Jason thought while finally puting on his boxers then laying down. Soon after falling right to sleep.

Waking up to his alarm the next morning at ten jason took a quick shower and hurried out the door. Once he got to the store he grabbed a case of water bottles, a twentyfour pack of 7up and a bag of ice then headed to the checkout line. _Wow she's hot. I wonder what her name is. That's it, Lexie, nice name._ Jason thought to himself. "Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." Jason said to Lexie hoping for a good response. Taking a few seconds to look around her Lexie then replied. "Oh, were you talking to me?" "Yes." He replied with a grin. With a smile on her face she began to talk again. "Sorry hun but my eyes are green and I've been happily married for a year." With a dumbfounded look on his face he started feeling awkward all of a sudden. "My bad, I hope that the two of you are very happy." After he got his stuff he headed out of the store and straight to the car to load it all into the ice chest.

Driving down the road heading to the lake Jason started to think. _I wonder why they never fixed this road, oh well. Finally! Here at last._ Ariving at the lake twenty minutes early he noticed that Shawn and Belle hadn't made it yet. "Well at least I get to pick what spot we go to." After setting everything up Jason took off his shirt hoping to get in a quick swim before they get there. Climbing up the rocks to dive into the lake Jason ran and leaped off the edge doing a cannon ball into the lake making water smash into the rocks. After ten minutes of just swimming and relaxing in the water he had decided to head back to the table. Once he got there a car showed up and he saw Mimi get out and start heading over with a basket and a blanket. "here let me help with that." Jason said to Mimi while grabbing the basket of food. " Thanks." So, when are Belle and Shawn supposed to get here?" Replied Mimi." "About ten minutes ago, guess they're running late?" Says Jason with a questioning look on his face. "Guess so." Said Mimi."

Thirtyfive minutes later after calling and callling with no replies they finally decided to eat without them. Openening the basket to help set out the food Jason realized that it was chicken salad and sandwitches not burgers like Belle had told him and so he brought it up to Mimi. Mimi then replied. "It's what Belle asked me to bring." And that's when it donned on Mimi that this was all a set up. "Crap, crap and double crap." She said." "What?" He asked. "Don't you get it?" She asked, but before he could even answere the question she began talking again. "They set us up, they aren't coming. I mean why else would they be this late and not pick up, they totally set us up." Realizing that she was right Jason decided that they should make the most of it and started taking off his clothes. Mimi not knowing what he was doing was starting to freak out. "What the hell are you doing Jason!?" "Taking my clothes off." He replied with a smirk. "Yeah, I can see that." Mimi shreaked. "Two words... skinny dipping." He said while running and jumping into the lake. Mimi thought for all of 2 seconds then did the same. Once she made it out to Jason he reached in and gave her the kiss of her life and they began to make out.

 **THE END**


End file.
